Night Visions
by Cereal Pascual
Summary: Inspirado en el álbum de Imagine Dragons. Night Visions.1 cap. Radioactive. Despertar en medio de lo que alguna vez fue tu hogar, después de que una bomba acabara con todo, incluso contigo mismo. Deberás aprender a sobrevira conservando aun lo poco de humanidad que te queda. Proteger lo poco que te queda, vivir con lo necesario. Todo bajo la luz del sol que ha sido testigo de todo


**Night Visions**

**Radioactive**

Proceso de carga completo…

Procesando.

Iniciando sistema.

Fecha 10 de enero

Año 2139

La voz de su propio cerebro invadió sus oídos… inaudible para cualquiera que no fuera el mismo. Se levantó de su cama como todas las mañanas, mi sistema estaba cargado de energía. Era muy simple, la verdad, como cargar un aparato electrónico, conectándome a una corriente eléctrica. Hace un frio congelante en la mañana, calor infernal al medio día y de nuevo el frio invade todo. Desde que todo está destruido resulta una tortura para mis compañeros, ellos sufren día a día… al menos los que siguen vivos. El mundo ha cambiado tanto desde la última guerra… destruyendo todo con fuego y materiales inestables.

Me levanto entre la basura y el polvo acumulado en mi habitación, limpio el sudor de mi frente, no es bueno que yo sude, me oxida la piel. Abrí un poco la ventana y respire aquellas sustancias extrañas y peligrosas esparcidas en el aire. Salgo de la habitación, esta es mi casa, o al menos lo era… ahora la comparto con "La resistance" un pequeño grupo de amigos… perfectos desconocidos que sobrevivieron y ahora luchamos para encontrar salvación.

I'm waking up to ash and dust

I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust

I'm breathing in the chemicals

Era la casa enorme, mi familia ha vivido ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Desde que era niño… antes de todo esto. Llego a la sala y allí están… mis hermanos. Damien, Gregory, Kenny, Leopold, Wendy, Craig, Stan, Tweek, Bárbara. Claro, mi padre también viví con nosotros, como el único adulto mayor, él era un científico tan respetado, el responsable de que todos estemos vivos… incluyéndome. Le debo más que la vida a él.

-¡Chris!- Llegaron corriendo los dos únicos niños de aquí… Ruby y Ike… de nueve y diez años respectivamente… me causa dolor saber que estos dos luchadores han soportado quedar solos a la deriva, ver morir a tus padres, luchar por la comida, el agua, el oxígeno.

-Hola… ¿Cómo amanecieron?- pregunte agachándome un poco para estar a su altura

-estamos bien… ¿quieres jugar con nosotros a los robots?- Pregunto Ike, yo sonreí de manera melancólica. Yo era el único que jugaba con ellos, sabía bien porque me pedían jugar con ellos a eso.

-me gustaría mucho… - conteste. No me agradaba hacer esas actividades con los niños, me recordaban un pasado doloroso.

-Chris… tu padre me ha pedido que te lleve al laboratorio para… revisarte…- me interrumpió mi amigo… Damien

Él era un brillante jefe del crimen organizado, muchos lo llegaban a comparar con el mismo hijo del diablo por los pocos escrúpulos que manifestaba ante los demás. Pero hasta el más cruel villano sufre las consecuencias de la guerra… ni su poder ni su dinero pudieron salvar a sus hombres ni mucho menos a… el amor de su vida. Una criatura dulce, pacifica, amable y atenta con todos, de belleza angelical, pero que después de detonada la bomba… esa criatura sufrió los estragos… sobrevivió y llego a esta casa con horribles quemaduras… con las enfermedades causadas por la radiación. Muriendo sistema por sistema. Damien quedo destrozado… perdiendo la esperanza de todo, no teniendo el valor de quitarse la vida, decide vivir ahí para sufrir.

-sí, ya voy… jugaremos más tarde pequeños-

I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Whoa

Me dirigí a la parte baja de la casa, el laboratorio de mi padre era enorme, cada cierto tiempo él y yo íbamos al laboratorio, pues mi cuerpo necesita cuidados especiales. Al abrir la puerta note que no estaba solo, Gregory lo acompañaba. Ese hombre desde que llego ha estado interesado en todos los trabajos de mi padre, en especial el mío.

-hola papá- salude abrazándolo mientras él me besaba el cabello

-hola hijo…- saludo el hombre algo cansado, no dormía mucho

-papá… necesito organizar otra salida para buscar agua y comida… -le dije, yo era el encargado de ir por las provisiones ya que… la radiación y el invierno eterno no me afectaba.

-sabes que tengo que revisarte antes de que salgas al exterior- me dijo severamente

-sabes que no soy exactamente una figurita de vidrio… soy muy fuerte… no pueden lastimarme- le dije para tranquilizarlo

-no me hagas explicártelo de nuevo Chris… quítate la ropa- me pidió, Greg seguía allí pero realmente no me importaba, ese chico solo hablaba si se le era pedido así que no protesto ni se molestó en hacerlo frente a su padre.

Toda mi ropa quedo hecha en un rincón doblada cuidadosamente, quede en ropa interior y deje que mi padre me tocara bajo la atenta mirada del chismoso rubio.

-parece que externamente sigues siendo perfecto, tu piel no tienen ningún tipo de herida… déjame ver tu reactor. – me dijo de nuevo.

Yo suspire cansado y deje que mi piel en la parte de mi pecho se desvaneciera para dejar una capa lisa de metal, como mi capa interna de piel hecha de aleaciones metálicas, imperceptibles al contacto pero muy resistente, esta capa se abrió y dejo al descubierto un pequeño corazón, hecho de metal donde salía un brillo azul, era un mini reactor nuclear de isotopos de uranio y plutonio.

Así es. Yo no soy humano… o al menos deje de serlo hace tiempo. Mi cuerpo era una obra maestra de la biotecnología aplicada… el único órgano que no ha sido modificado en todo mi cuerpo son mis ojos. De ahí en fuera todo tenía una modificación drástica, mis huesos son de metal, mis órganos han sido modificados para que el reactor los alimente con energía, mi cerebro ha sido desarrollado a su mayor capacidad, es una súper computadora. Mi esqueleto interior con órganos reforzados está protegido por mis músculos con ligamentos de metal, además de una primera piel, como una armadura, sumamente delgada e imperceptible, pero a pesar de ello resiste cualquier golpe o balas, sobre ella tengo una piel falsa, es obra de mi padre, se siente y se ve como piel de un humano cualquiera, pero aparece y desaparece a mi voluntad, revelando mi sistema interno. Además de que tengo armas integradas en mis brazos y piernas, propulsores que me permiten "volar". Mi cuerpo se fusiono con aquello que casi lo mata, mi cuerpo se mueve gracias a eso, soy una bomba, siento el poder en mi cuerpo. Soy un organismo mejor adaptado, soy impenetrable…

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my systems blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Me recosté en la camilla para que ese extraño láser me inspeccionara, la computadora procesara y dijera si algo anda mal conmigo. En el monitor enorme apareció mi imagen interna, mi esqueleto metálico, se podría ver como el reactor brillaba y hacia que la sangre corriera a todo mi cuerpo. Haciendo que mis venas y arterias brillaran con él. Gregory se acercó a mí y entonces comenzó a inspeccionarme, del mismo modo que lo haría mi padre.

Mi padre observaba el monitor y no hacia otra cosa, hacía tiempo que lo notaba cansado, vivir en este ambiente cerrado al vacío y con los riesgos de salir al exterior desgastaba a la gente. Se escuchó la voz de la computadora al terminar de inspeccionarme.

"_La inspección ha terminado. Diagnóstico. El reactor alimentado de uranio y plutonio continua estable, signos vitales normales, las células orgánicas soportan la radiación que las alimenta. Células cancerígenas no detectadas"_

Esa era la preocupación y la causa de mi rutina mensual, a pesar de que me alimenta, la radiación aun es peligrosa por la cantidad que tengo y mis células orgánicas podrían desarrollar un cáncer terrible que me mataría en horas…

-Estas en perfecto estado…- mi padre me acerco mi ropa de nuevo, yo la tome para vestirme

-Entonces… respecto a la salida… preparare todo para ir… encontré un poso de agua algo alejado de aquí… podría ser peligroso pero estoy casi seguro que está limpia.

-De acuerdo iré por los demás, gracias papá-

-Gregory ira con ustedes- sentencio justo antes de que abriera la puerta. Me detuve en seco y mire al hombre… debería tener alrededor de 25 años…. Se veía más como un hombre de ciencia que un soldado

-está bien… que se prepare… nos iremos en dos horas- no quería que nadie muriera allá afuera

I raise my flags, out of my clothes,

It's a revolution I suppose

We'll paint it red, to fit right in

I'm breaking in, shaping up

They're checking out on the prison bus

This is it, the apocalypse

Pronto estábamos todos los chicos en el autobús que guardábamos para estas salidas, era un autobús de prisión aún más blindado. Allá afuera es un mundo aún más crudo. Parecía una ciudad fantasma. Pero no era solo aquello, no éramos los únicos sobrevivientes… pero éramos los únicos que queríamos conservar nuestra humanidad. "Lo necesario para sobrevivir" ellos se lo han tomado en serio, han hecho de todo, han violado, matado y comido entre ellos… a pesar de estar muriendo a nivel celular. Ellos no tienen salvación… ellos no tienen lugar en nuestro hogar… y yo me encargare de eliminarlos si le hacen daño a mi familia.

Por razones de seguridad dejamos a Wendy y a Bárbara en la casa, no es que no fueran aptas para salir, por supuesto que eran capases de defenderse mejor que algunos hombres en el campo de batalla, pero perder a las chicas sería un fuerte golpe, se quedarían a hacer guardia, a vigilar a los niños. Se oye mal, pero es más seguro así. Si nos sucede algo… ellas tomaran el mando.

Miro a los pobres desafortunados donde la radiación y el veneno gano la batalla, muertos a un lado del camino, esto no es para débiles de mente.

-¿Cuánto debemos conducir para llegar al lugar?- Craig me pregunto

-alrededor de dos horas…- le conteste

Era necesario alejarse aún más de nuestra casa, a pesar de ser unos cuantos kilómetros del centro de la ciudad, la onda expansiva nos ha atacado y ha muerto aún más después de nuestro hogar.

Cuando llegamos yo fui el primero en salir del autobús. Camine alrededor, para asegurarme de estar solos. Cuando me asegure de ello les hice la señal de que bajaran. Tweek se fue a un montículo armado hasta los dientes. Puede que sufriera de ataques severos de estrés. Pero era el mejor francotirador de todos.

Cuando todos estábamos pensionados en sus respectivos lugares de guardia Greg se acercó a mí y me señalo un lugar para empezar a cavar. Saque una pala y mi brazo derecho se transformó en un taladro comenzando a escarbar. Me cuesta mucho llegar hasta el agua a metros de profundidad pero cuando por fin hago un perfecto agujero podemos bombear el agua. Pero no duro mucho la calma, los disparos comenzaron a sonar. Todos dirigimos la vista a Tweek y a Kenny que habían recibido disparos en pecho y abdomen respectivamente. Por suerte estaban protegidos por un traje especial anti balas… cortesía de mi padre. Me acerque ellos, y vi la gravedad de todo.

-Ladrones…- susurro Damien

No era la primera vez que nos interrumpían, pero si era la primera vez que tal cantidad de personas llegaban armadas y querían guerra sin derecho a cuartel. Calcule rápidamente…cincuenta personas. Contra nosotros…

-Tweek ¿Cómo no los viste llegar?

El rubio volteo a vernos y comenzaba a temblar.

-¡GAH! Estaban camuflados! ¡Gah, campos de fuerza!

-¡¿Qué?! – Grite mientras aparecían más y más personas o al menos lo que quedaba de ellas, nos empezaron a rodear ávidos de recursos y dispuestos a matarnos por ellos.

Eran hombres todos, hombres jóvenes, hombres que sobrevivieron, tenían horribles padecimientos y muchos de ellos morirían pronto, al juzgar por su apariencia, la piel, quemada, deformes, jadeantes, sufridores. Pero no haríamos nada por ellos, sabía muy bien de lo que eran capaces… no solo nos querían nuestra agua, querían comernos a nosotros… los habíamos visto hacer eso con una mujer muy débil y enferma. No quería eso para mi familia, así que no me importaría matarlos… hacerles el sufrimiento más corto y que dejaran a mi familia en paz.

-Tweek. Damien. Kenny. Craig. Modo de defensa, no hay prisioneros, no hay piedad-dije mientras tomaba mi pala y mi brazo regresaba a su forma humana.-Leopold. Gregory. Stan… regresen la manguera al camión, ya no podemos seguir… protéjanla.

Nunca es bueno darle la espalda a tu enemigo, tampoco puedes atacar primero, debes esperar a que el de él primer paso. Uno de ellos corrió hacia el autobús, Tweek disparo a matar, justo en la cabeza. Así se desato la guerra.

Confiaba en las defensas de mi equipo, yo prefería sin embargo usar mi pala para aplastarlos, era un poco más tardado pero me gustaba más.

-¡Llévame contigo! Por favor, tengo un terrible malestar no durare- me grito un hombre frente a mí, con mi cerebro y mi visión modificada divise un cuchillo tras su espalda.-muere aquí es lo mismo que morir allá- dicho esto di un golpe fatal con mi pala

I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones

Enough to make my system blow

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

Welcome to the new age, to the new age

I'm radioactive, radioactive

I'm radioactive, radioactive

Definitivamente la cantidad era un factor determinante en esta pelea. Mis amigos habían sufrido algunos golpes y mordidas de esos idiotas. Estaban cansados, débiles. Incluso Gregory que yo consideraba un hombre de ciencia ha peleado y vencido, pero seguía siendo un hombre. Lo vi incluso protegiéndome la espalda. Veía en los ojos de Tweek pánico, Craig tenía una herida en su ojo derecho, Kenny estaba con un severo desgarre, Stan agotado y a penas en pie, Leopold se quedó sin municiones y Damien solo desea que alguien le dé un golpe fatal para ver a su ángel de la guarda una última vez antes de irse al infierno.

Junte mis palmas y cree un escudo a nuestro alrededor, no durara mucho así que me gire a virarlos.

-¡Regresen a la casa! ¡Yo los detengo!

-¡Pero Chris…- Damien dio un paso al frente, al mismo tiempo uno de esos monstruos hiso una grieta en mi escudo. Los mire con preocupación

-¡No hay tiempo! Largo, yo regresare solo, saben que lo hare… ustedes… si ellos les hacen algo… por favor déjenme aquí

-¡Más vale que no mueras!-Craig me grito

Todos ellos subieron al autobús y arrancaron a máxima velocidad, los vi irse y acabe con todos aquellos que intentaron seguirlos. Me quede con ellos, ahora no me contuve y les disparaba con todo el poder de mi corazón, pero no era suficiente, eran demasiados, como zombies hambrientos. Uno de ellos me tomo el brazo y me dio un fuerte mordisco. En ese momento comencé a cuestionar el ¿Por qué? De un sistema nervioso en mi piel falsa. Mi sangre salió, la cual brillaba en un azul intenso, mire como el hombre que me mordió sufrió una severa reacción acida por tomarla. Todos los demás me rodearon, me tomaron de los brazos y las piernas comenzando a tirar de ellos. Convertí mis extremidades en armas, ellos me soltaron de inmediato, con mi taladro los atravesaba pero salían en enormes cantidades de la nada como cucarachas.

Me derrumbaron otra vez, cada uno comenzó a morderme y jalarme, querían devorarme, mire al cielo tornándose anaranjado por el atardecer, el dolor de las mordidas y los gritos de esos monstros, me golpeaban me intentaban destruir. Al menos mi familia estaba a salvo. Pero prometí regresar y estos animales no me impedirán faltar a mi promesa.

Cerré los ojos e hice que mi corazón comenzara a bombear más sangre, que mis huesos vibraran, sentí la energía correr desde el interior de mi cuerpo, inhale aire y abrí mis ojos los cuales brillaban en un intenso verde. Deje que la compuerta de mi corazón se abriera y deje salir toda esa energía venenosa que me alimentaba.

Todos comenzaron a correr a llorar y gemir de dolor, pero era inútil correr, la onda de mi energía era muy rápida y se podía extender durante mucho territorio… cayeron como moscas. Pero toda mi energía estaba agotada. Ya no podría seguir despierto… mire al cielo por última vez y deje que mi sistema se apagara. El sol se despedía en el horizonte, como un testigo de todo, el mismo sol que nos vio nacer desde la creación del hombre nos ha visto caer como especie.

_Energía__ agotada_

_Sistema fallando_

_Apagando sistemas_

All systems go, the sun hasn't died

Deep in my bones, straight from inside

_Energía recargada _

_Energía solar almacenada_

_Reiniciando sistema_

Me levante en medio de mi propia carnicería. Era ya más de medio día por la posición del sol. Alrededor de mi podría sentir el olor de la muerte, el gas toxico aún seguía ahí, pase por los cuerpos de aquellos que me desafiaron. Me aleje para regresar a mi casa. Hasta que sentí como alguien me agarraba la pierna.

-¡por favor! ¡Ayúdame! No he… comido, ni tomado agua en días!

Le mire, no me fiaba ya de nadie, ellos perdieron su humanidad hace tiempo y el hecho de tener necesidades los hacia merecedores de ellos, no me importaba si fue un hombre bueno, no hay lugar para nadie más en mi familia.

-Bienvenido a la nueva era.

Lo patee lo más fuerte que pide hasta que escuche un crujido como de huesos rompiéndose. Me aleje corriendo tan rápido, que en pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso en las afueras de la ciudad todo parecía un panteón, los gases tóxicos seguían allí, las calles sucias, edificios derrumbándose, vestigios de lo que alguna vez fue mi hogar y donde yo corría y jugaba con mis amigos. Mire mis heridas y la sangre que aún me quedaba. Llegue a mi casa donde muy preocupados me esperaban, la reja se abrió y mire por última vez el exterior.

-Aunque… yo también deje de ser un humano hace mucho. Soy radioactivo.

I'm Radioactive, Radioactive

**Ay hace mucho que deseaba terminar este fic. Imagine Dragons es una de mis bandas favoritas y tengo un fanatismo casi religioso por ellos. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, escuchen la canción, cuando llevas tiempo escuchándola es inevitable cantar cuando empiezan a decir "I'm waking up…" **

**Recuerden que el título, la letra y las canciones que aquí se mencionan son totalmente propiedad de nterscope Records y KIDinaKORNER-**

**Yo soy Cereal Pascual y aquí me despido.**

**Adios. **


End file.
